


In the Shadow

by Puffmar



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), sweeney todd - Fandom
Genre: Anthony is stalker-ish, Crack, Humor, Slightly paranoid Johanna, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffmar/pseuds/Puffmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Anthony Hopes rather odd song "Johanna"<br/>How a normal person should have reacted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow

**In the Shadows**

People were funny little things, the way they walked among the trees, posts, and fellow man with what seemed to be little to no purpose. Watching them as they went about themselves was one of her favorite pastimes, looking out onto the streets of London and see the passers-by as they did their rounds. Sometimes she even made a game of it and tried to make up stories for some of the more frantic looking Londoners.

Perhaps his wife was going into labor and had to rush home, or maybe she forgot to pick up supplies for dinner and needed to run out before all good ingredients were taken for the day. It was a proven way for her to disengage from her own less then free life. Even though she took great joys from imagining the misfortune of those bustling below her. She could not hide from herself the fact she would have give anything to trade places with any one of them.

It was on one such occasion she caught sight of a tall stranger who for whatever reason continued to stair at her. It was easy to overlook something so small, so very harmless in all reality. After all it wasn't as if he could do any true damage to her person, or reputation. She had the notion her singing may have played a small part in the mans attentions. Who could begrudge her truly for wanting something more then people watching, as entertaining as that was it became far less enjoyable after the first few hours.

She felt it a small blessing her bird was so very forgiving, for she knew her songs did not match their own but the sweet little thing sang with her all the same. If she where to look closely. Which she refused to do of course, but if she were to she had a growing suspicion her fondness for the tiny brightly colored bird was a sign of her slow decline into madness. If she were to be honest with herself which again she refused to do, because really whoever thought that to be a bright idea was so very wrong. But if she were honest the thought truly did not bring as much fear as it most likely should have. She enjoyed keeping tune with her small friend, it made her feel just a tad bit less alone.

Looking out the window once again Johanna started her song, as she often did. Being kept away from the world her entire life, having hardly left her room for that matter. She found that singing helped her cope, Life without freedom could only be considered a shadow of a life. But her words, they were hers and hers alone and no one could take them from her.

_“green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, black bird, how is it you sing? How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing? Outside the sky waits beckoning, beckoning, just beyond the bars”_

Glancing back down Johanna took note that the odd young man who she had seen before was still staring. That alone wouldn't have been to disconcerting in all reality. It wasn't something she enjoyed but it was also something not entirely new to her. She would not consider herself vain but she did know her looks were on par, but no it wasn't the staring that had her uneasy. It was the song. Not being able to stand the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach she left her window to move to the safety of her bed, just out of sight of those below but still allowing her a small glimpse of the streets. It didn't take long until the terrifying lyrics floated up through her window and into her ears.

_“I feel you. Johanna I feel you”_

There was no way this strange man should know her name, the safety she had felt before from her second story cage was slowly fading away.

_“I was half-convinced I'd waken, satisfied enough to dream you! Happily I was mistaken, Johanna!”_

She couldn't resist, she had to have a better look, she had to see what he was doing and maybe just maybe understand what he wanted. Johanna wasn't fool enough to put herself back in view of this person, this...unknown....threat. Standing alongside her wall she had a better view of the walkways outside.

_“I'll steal you, Johanna. Ill steal you!”_

That was not what she had hoped for not at all. The first threads of real fear started to sprout their ugly heads. Who in their right mind would consider trying something here? Truly it would be their own demise. She may not know much of the world but she knew enough to notice how people feared her guardian. Even she feared him, he would never allow someone, anyone to take her. On top of all of this there was no way he could break his way in. Surly he would be caught before he even came close.

That was that, there was no way this tall dirty blond man could ever get in. She was just letting her imagination get the better of her again. Chancing another glance down she could see him walking towards her home. It became far more difficult to remain calm as she watched this stranger being invited inside.

Now this was bad, no scratch that, this was very very bad. It took her less then five seconds to sprint to her door and lock it. That should work, right? Of course it will work...its a good lock...a great lock even. Not to mention her door was sturdy and thoroughly unbreakable.

There was nothing to fear. Nothing to fear at all, except maybe a lock pick. Okay so the door wasn't the best barricade, surely judge Turpin has a plan, surely he has...has...something. Johanna's mind was reeling with all the possibility's that when a soft voice singing that horrid song could be heard slowly drifting from only heaven knew where, it had her in a near panic.

_“Do they think that walls can hide you!”_

Yes sir walls can hide me. Thank you walls.

_“Even now I'm at your window!”_

Lies, I am at my window and you are not here

_“I am in the dark beside you!”_

Note to self, Buy more candles...LOTS of candles.

_“buried sweetly in your yellow hair!”_

Additional note to self, Buy wings.

_“I feel you Johanna and one day I'll steal you 'Till I'm with you then I'm with you there! Sweetly buried in your yellow hair.”_

Maybe I should dye my hair, that might work. Who knows a wig can always fall off...its decided then. I need to buy dye and candles and maybe a knife, a cute pink handled one...or blue. Yes this is what I shall do.

Right after I pass out.

Night Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I wrote this a good many years ago and have only now had the ambition to re-write it. And Oh My Goodness was I embarrassed at how very badly I had written it the first time round....that being said I'm sure in another five or seven years I'll look back on this re-write and think it just as poorly done as the first attempt. Any and all feedback is welcome...though Flames “while if done right can be helpful” tend to discourage me lol so maybe...no flames?
> 
> PS. I own NOTHING but a computer and an odd sense of humor...so....yup sue me if you want...your not likely to get much more then said computer and some highly dubious jokes at your own expense.


End file.
